kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Am I Ordinary? (Chapter)
, 2008 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/9/page/1 |Arc = Idol Arc |Chapter = 9 |Volume = Volume 2 |Previous Chapter = UP TO BOY |Next Chapter = Shining Star |Adopted = Anime Episode 6.0}} is the 9 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Kanon Nakagawa has disappeared into thin air, shocking both Elsie and Keima. However, Keima regains his composure quickly and points out that Kanon was still on the stage, albeit almost invisible. Kanon starts muttering how things haven't changed much from her debut as an idol and how she is still easily unnoticed by the people around her. Keima, who now understands Kanon's problem, told her that he actually listened, but Kanon replies that he's lying and tries to zap Keima with her stun gun; Keima dodges and Kanon ends up zapping a tree, which falls to the ground. Keima tells Kanon that he was sleeping because her song was dreamlike, so he though he was in heaven. Kanon then leaves, relieving Keima. Elsie comes and questions Keima regarding him ignoring her, to which Keima replies that he did it to find out what is worrying Kanon, because one cannot begin the conquest without knowing the girls' worry. From here on, Keima plans to actively meet her while Elsie reminds him that Kanon is difficult to meet as she's an idol. Just then, an email arrives in Keima's PFP. At the Narusawa TV station, a still transparent Kanon and was waiting for Keima. Keima wondered if this was the effect of the runaway spirit. Kanon emailed Keima because she found an email address on the CD she gave him. Kanon asked if her song has reached Keima, and Keima says yes. Suddenly Kanon becomes visible and happy again, saying she was a little depressed. Keima wonders if all that was from a little depression. Kanon noticed the CD case's seal being open and asked if she can email Keima again, as she doesn't have any friends in school. While Keima wanted to say yes, something bothered him to do so. Just then, he received another email from Kanon, which filled with the screen with many "take care of me", creeping out Keima. After that, Kanon emails Keima 36 times a day for various worries, quickly tiring Keima out. Several days later, Kanon emails Keima again, but this time not due to depression, but because she was holding a live concert in front of 10,000 people. Kanon wonders if this is a dream, as she was a regular girl whom no one bothered with and now people are watching her. Kanon sees Keima looking at the screen of his PFP with headphones in his ears and asks if he's listening to her, but then notices that he was listening to Kanon's songs and she becomes overjoyed. She asks if her songs were good and to praise her if they were. Keima pats Kanon's head, making her happy, and then she leaves. Elsie believes Kanon's gap must have filled and says that a kiss may have been better than patting her head. However, Okada comes out from the back entrance saying that Kanon is missing and hearing this, Keima declares that he can now see the ending. References Category:Chapters Category:Summary